Loyalty Pays
by cherline
Summary: The Devil Wears Prada Emily had a relationship with Serena that ended terribly. Emily is now outed by her ex and finds out Miranda wants her.
1. Chapter 1

It's been days since Emily was outed by Serena, weeks since she broke up with the woman in question, months since Miranda started begging her not to leave her, and a year since she's known that she's fallen in love with Miranda

It's been days since Emily was outted by Serena, weeks since she broke up with the woman in question, months since Miranda started begging her not to leave her, and a year since she's known that she's fallen in love with Miranda. That's when she realized she had fallen in love with the editor. It all started with Andrea Sachs, the bitch. When Andy started working there, Emily realized that Miranda was being taken away from her. When she saw how much Miranda relied on Andy, she hated the brunette. Then Andy stole her Paris trip and left Miranda stranded. Since then, Miranda has been begging Emily not to leave her every so often. Just before Paris, Emily and Serena began their tryst; a secret love affair that was outed by the Brazillian makeup artist. Emily felt ashamed when she walked through the closet, watching as several of the models flinched to cover up.

"Yes, Miranda?" The silver haired woman looked up from her Imac and gazed into the younger woman's eyes.

"Tell me immediately if there is any prejudice amongst the employees; I don't want anyone to disturb you. I would like to keep you with me as long as I am able to." Miranda blushed heavily as her attention turned back to her laptop. "Please don't leave me." It was barely audible, in the silence of the room. Emily usually responded with a nod and a smile, but she was tired of Miranda's lack of confidence in her.

"No one is giving me a hard time; to tell you the truth, I thought you were going to fire me when you found out. Another thing, Miranda." The Editor made eye contact again. "I would never leave you." Miranda stood and moved around her desk. She threw a glance at the outer office.

"Chantal is gone for the night?" Emily nodded, feeling suddenly nauseated. "Good." Miranda stepped closer to the red head and snaked an arm around her petite waist. Emily's heart jumped into her throat and her ears began to ring. With her free hand, Miranda took Emily's chin, forcing her head upwards. The older woman leaned over and placed a tender kiss on the girl's lips. A moan escaped the smaller woman and Miranda smirked against the red head's lips. The silver haired woman enveloped Emily's bottom lip, listening as the girl whimpered. Being bold, the girl reached up and slipped her fingers into the editor's silvery hair to pull her closer. Miranda let go of Emily's chin and slipped her hand down the girls back , receiving a shiver for her efforts. Emily broke free from the kiss and looked into Miranda's eyes.

"If you only knew how long I've wanted this… wanted you." Miranda pulled up Emily's blouse, raking her well manicured finger nails up her back. The red head drew a shuddering sigh. "Fuck, Miranda" The editor leaned closer, letting her lips hover near the English woman's

"Never leave me," Miranda mumbled before pressing her lips to Emily's. A Purr sounded from Miranda's throat when the young woman's tongue sneaked out to caress the editor's top lip. Miranda dragged her hands down Emily's hips to bunch the material of the red head's skirt. She reached the end of the bohemian garment and pushed her hands underneath. She cupped Emily's thighs and hoisted the girl up. Surprised, the girl wrapped her arms around Miranda's neck and spread her legs over the editor's waist. Emily was so light, Miranda had no problem carrying her to the couch. With every step the older woman took, She heard a gasp come from the woman wrapped around her. She felt Emily's sex collide with soft delicious thuds against her lower abdomen. The younger woman was hot against the editor's stomach, a feeling Miranda wanted to savor. When they got to the love seat in the corner of the office, Miranda sat down and made Emily straddle her hips. She slipped her hands up the girl's skirt, caressing Emily's thighs on the way up. The younger woman's sex began to throb when Miranda cupped the girl's firm ass. Sitting up, Miranda brought their lips together. Need was evident in Emily's urgent tongue, but the editor took control with slow caressing kisses. Miranda loosened the buttons on the girl's blouse and reached in with warm hands. The petite woman's breast fit perfectly in the fashionista's hand. With a brush of her thumb, Miranda had Emily arching into her touch. She pushed aside the flimsy material of Emily's bra and pulled the pink, pert nipple between her lips. Miranda pushed a hand back underneath the girl's skirt and moved her fingers in slow shallow circles against the silk covered sex, soaking and ruining the fabric. Flicking her tongue in time with her strokes, Miranda smirked when Emily ground her hips against the expert hand and pulled the teasing mouth against her breast. Before the red head knew it, Emily was straddling Miranda's face. The editor was between her legs lapping furiously at her through the soaked silk garment. Miranda pushed aside the fabric and pulled at the girl's clit with sucking lips making Emily's thighs clench and grip the back of the couch. The editor flicked her tongue against the pink pearl and slipped her tongue down the slippery slope to Emily's entrance. She pushed inside, receiving a gasp and moan from the red head above her. When she pulled out, the girl's hips buckled, forcing Miranda back in. When Miranda's teeth bumped and slipped against Emily's clit, the girl came with a grunt, contracting around Miranda's tongue. Emily shuddered and collapsed when the fashionista pulled out and away. The older woman gave Emily time to recover while she stood erect, wiping at her mouth.

"Call Roy." Emily's attention snapped back to Miranda. She stood on shaky legs and sighed. Before she turned to go, she adjusted her clothing to look presentable once more. On her way out, Emily halted at the sound of her name.

"Emily?" The red head turned around, still in shock over what just happened. Her eyes locked on to Miranda's. "It's my turn." It sounded like a growl coming from the base of the editor's throat. Emily pressed her lips together, trying to hide her excitement. She turned on her heal and retreated to her desk to call Roy.

"This'll be fun." Emily mumbled to herself as she glanced back at Miranda.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Roy confirmed that he was outside, the British woman strutted into Miranda's office.

"The car is waiting for y-us." Emily blushed when the other woman's eyes raked over her body.

"Coat, bag…lover." The girl sucked in her cheeks trying to hide the smirk. She turned sharply, making her copper locks lash out and snap. As the red head retrieved the items, the editor closed up her office, reminiscing about the taste that lingered on her lips. She hoped the girl was as energetic as she portrayed.

Both women made their way down to the car silently. Once in the car, Emily was unable to control herself; she kept stealing glances at the older woman. Finally, Miranda let out a sigh and subtly moved closer to the British girl. Her left thigh pressed firmly against the girls right one. She received a barely audible gasp for her efforts. A hand reached out and wrapped around a dainty wrist before pulling back to its previous position on the older woman's lap. Emily worried her bottom lip while watching Miranda play with her fingers. Feeling encouraged to touch the other woman, the girl curled a finger and caressed the editor's thigh with the back of it. She felt the strictness of the material pulled tight over the editor's legs and, evilly, thought of how easy her skirt would rise and bunch when she spreads them. The girl dragged her hand up past the editor's abdomen and caressed the underside of her breast, making the other woman arch into her touch.

The hum of traffic buzzed in their ears while they continued their teasing game. Emily slipped her hand back down and reached the hem of the skirt. Fingertips disappeared beneath the black fabric as they grazed the stocking covered thigh. She felt the older woman shift, spreading her legs slightly as she held her breath. Blue eyes locked on to like ones while inquisitive fingers played patterns between the editors knees. Miranda released a shuddering sigh and pulled her lip between her teeth while watching the other woman caress her. Legs spread a little more, making the skirt retract and bunch slightly at the tops of the older woman's thighs.

Emily took Miranda's hand and placed it on her own lap, wanting her boss to touch her as well. A good amount of the girls skirt was balled into a fist and pushed up and out of the way. The older woman slipped her hand up her assistant's thigh and caressed her through soaked silk. The girl should have known Miranda's patience was paper thin. She helplessly thrust her hips forward and lost track of what she was doing. Before long, she had one had wrapped around the editor's wrist and the other buried between the older woman's legs, coming silently against skilled fingers. It only took a second for her to blink back the blackness that consumed her vision.

Without notice, the girl's hand had slipped past the other woman's mid thighs. She curled her fingers underneath the top of a stocking and dragged her nails across the editor's thigh making the woman whimper and spread her legs wide. Miranda's skirt bunched up to her hips, exposing the garter belt she wore beneath. The girl slipped her hand up and pressed to fingers against her boss' sex. Hips boldly pressed against the novice hand, giving the girl permission to continue. Emily grinned when the other woman's essence soaked through, coating her fingertips. She circled the erect bud just before the car pulled up to Miranda's town house.

"Shit." The word tumbled from the editor's lips before she could straighten out her clothing. Her assistant stifled a giggle. "I see nothing funny." Miranda mumbled as she stepped out of the car. Emily slid over, getting out from the same side as her boss. She paused for a second and stuck her head back in the car.

"I'll get out here, Roy; I have to work on Miranda's schedule with her. You don't have to wait for me because I'm meeting some friends at the pub down the street. Thank you." She shut the door and turned to face a flushed editor.

"It worries me that you can lie that easily." A silver eyebrow quirked when she noticed the redhead was paying attention to Roy driving away.

Miranda made her way up to the town house, not wasting any time and leaving Emily behind with one thought: _here we go!_


End file.
